


Сказки чайного барда

by ChajnayaChashka, WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drama, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6268465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka/pseuds/ChajnayaChashka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016/pseuds/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016





	Сказки чайного барда

***

Дракон изрыгал пламя, правда, почему-то не из пасти, а из… лап? Рыцарь был немного смущен тем, что чудовище не походило на гравюры и изустные предания — красно-золотое тело было, скорее, человеческим, хотя глаза горели явно бесовским, ничего не выражающим, огнем. Рыцарь опустил забрало, скрыв волевое прямодушное лицо с синими глазами и девичьими ресницами, перехватил поудобнее копье, закрылся щитом и, нацелившись дракону прямо в синее светящееся посреди груди сердце, ринулся в атаку.

***

— А зачем нам кузнец, — игриво пропела селянка. — Нам кузнец не нужен!  
И, выпутавшись из стога, навалилась рыцарю прямо на лицо грудями пышными и благоухающими терпкой смесью меда (отец девушки был пасечник), навоза и девичьего пота... Рыцарь с удовольствием зарылся носом в теплое и мягкое, а перед закрытыми веками стояло лицо кузнеца — с необыкновенно печальными коричневыми глазами, темной нездешней бородкой и слишком насмешливыми для простолюдина губами.

***

Отрывок утерянной баллады

…И колдун себе сердце из злата сковал,  
А у рыцаря сердце из льда.  
Но колдун был хитер, и уже вместо льда  
В груди рыцаря плещет вода.  
И глаза его — море такой синевы…  
Но колдун уже метит на трон.  
И встает на ристалище вместо него  
В зачарованном шлеме Альтрон.  
Рыцарь знает, победы ему не видать,  
Но без боя и жизнь не мила.  
И падет он, и сердце из злата тогда  
Разлетится кусками стекла…


End file.
